Definitely Maybe Andrea's Version
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: AU. Chad's inlove with Sonny the only problem is that Sonny has a boyfriend. And that boyfriend happens to be the one and only Spencer Jake. Will Chad ever get Sonny to see through Spencer's facade? definitely...maybe... loosely based off FM Static's son


**Okay so I just got back from this event at school. And I made Ash listen to a song by FM Static and we decided to write a story about it! but here's the thing there will be two versions, both based on the song and has the same characters etc. Chad is a little OOC. Just a little. Anyways…**

**So here it is. Definitely Maybe – FM Static**

**Disclaimer: do not own the song, the band, Sonny, Chad, Katie, or ****Spencer**

Definitely Maybe (CPOV)

I walked back towards my favorite coffee shop, effectively dodging my fans from school. They have been more of a riot now ever since I led the team to victory on our last football game. It felt good to have some peace to myself.

I opened the door of the coffee shop that was just around the corner of my house and I could not suppress the smile that was creeping onto my face. The smell of coffee was intoxicating and relaxing. I inhaled deeply before I headed towards the table I usually sat at.

I fell into the soft sofa chair and closed my eyes.

"Hey Chad. The usual?"

I grinned a little at the voice. The voice of an angel. I opened my eyes to face the person who is half of the reason as to why I am here as often and as long as I can.

"Hey Sonny. What's up?" I flashed her my heartbreaking smile.

"Working as usual. Congrats on the game last night, although I think your head is big enough without the compliment." She grinned at me, letting me know that she was kidding, or at least half kidding.

I placed a hand on my heart as I feigned hurt. "Ouch, Sonny. That hit a spot right here."

She laughed, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the sound. Damn I can't believe that I got so hooked on the school's good girl. I mean, me, Chad Dylan Cooper, football prodigy, hottest kid in school with millions of girls lining up for him, completely and absolutely in love with a girl that he barely even knows, or reach.

Well technically we know each other, but there's more to her that I want to know. I mean, I only know trivial things, like her favorite color, birthday, name… but then I want to know other stuff, like dreams, hopes, wishes, everything.

"Sonny stop talking to the customers and do your work!" Shouted Mr. Condor, the grouchy owner of the coffee shop.

Sonny blushed from embarrassment. I was torn between being mad at Mr. Condor for humiliating her to admiring her when she blushes.

"So the usual?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, the usual." I grinned at her in reply, then watched her as she made her way towards the counter to make my coffee. I looked out the window momentarily and saw a group of girls from school about to pass by the store window. I immediately ducked my head until my nose was touching the table, praying that they didn't and wouldn't notice me here.

Suddenly I could hear giggling form beside me. I closed my eyes tighter and prayed that it wasn't them. Suddenly I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I jumped with a yelp.

I turned to look at whoever owned the hand at my shoulder and saw Sonny laughing. I frowned at her.

"Geez, Chad. If that's what your fans do to you why don't you just hire a bodyguard? Your head is already big enough without your fans anyway." She said in between her laughter.

"Oh ha-ha." I said as I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I backtracked and realized that her hand was still on my shoulder, her warm, soft, hand.

Her gaze caught mine on her hand and she immediately pulled it back, blushing. I gave her a warm smile and a thanks, then she walked back towards the counter to work.

I just sat there, drinking my coffee, for I don't know how long, when suddenly. _He_ arrived. I literally growled, making the people sitting close to me turn in confusion and slight fear, when he came up and hugged and kissed Sonny.

I had to immediately change my furious expression because soon enough Sonny and _Spencer _turned to me and gave me a wave before leaving the store. I glance at the clock and saw that it was already 7. Her shift was over for a while now.

I sighed and placed my been-empty-for-a-while coffee cup and ran a hand through my hair.

I can't believe she's still dating that guy. She already knows that he doesn't pay full attention to her. She knows that he flirts with whatever girl that walks by. But she still believes that he'll grow out of that and that it's just who he is… and that he'll stop soon… and that he _loves_ her.

I almost spat out at the words. Sure he _loves_ her. Psh. As if. Don't get me wrong. Sonny is VERY lovable, damn I love her, everybody she meets love her, but that ass of the guy she's dating loves nobody but himself. I've seen his act, especially when we're on out of town games or whenever the team is just hanging out.

I placed a 20 on the table and walked out of the place, not being able to stay still anymore with my thoughts.

I bet she doesn't even know what happened when we were watching the new Harry Potter just a few days ago. Oh yeah, he went to the bathroom and to get more popcorn my ass. I walked out to see him making out with a random chick. That dude is all hands no heart. Then when I got back from the bathroom I saw Spencer making out with Sonny's _sister_. Damn that ass. I wanted to punch him, but Ashley beat me to it. After that punch Ashley stalked off towards the theater. She caught my eye and gave me an apologetic glance. She knows that I'm head over heels for her sister but she still has that slight crush on me, I feel sad every time I have to reject her, but she understands, she's as understanding as her sister.

He got a black eye from Ashley's punch. But then that chick that he was making out with a when I got to the bathroom ran back to him. Turns out that was Katie, his other girlfriend. I almost ran over to him and beat him up more, for making out with his other girlfriend when Sonny, his _girlfriend_, is just a doorway away.

I huffed and kicked a piece of rock into the road. And sighed. I know I should've told Sonny this, but I couldn't. Especially every time I see her on the hallways looking so happy, looking at their picture on her locker door… telling her friends about the things that he bought her, the sweet little things that he does… I just don't want to be the one to break her heart by saying that her boyfriend is cheating on her.

I sighed… it was getting dark… maybe I should just go home.

A block away from my house, I walked past the park. Right in front of the entrance to the park, sitting at the edge of the sidewalk with her feet on the street was a hunched figure.

I walked a little closer and saw that the figure was shaking and soft sobs were erupting from her. I was about to walk past her when suddenly it hit me. That scent, it only belongs to one person…

"Sonny!" I said, panic etching my voice.

The figure's head looked up and what I saw would forever haunt me. Sonny looked so broken, a frown on her face and tears streaming down her beautiful face.

I rushed over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, comforting her. At my comfort she just started to sob harder.

We sat there for I don't know how long, it was dark by now, the only light was from the streetlight form directly above us, shadowing us under its bright circle, and the other streetlights from across the street and the lights from the shops.

"Sonny what happened?" I asked as I brushed some hair out of her face.

"S-s-s-Spencer…" She didn't have to say anything else.

"Don't worry, Sonny. It'll be fine. He's a jerk. I'll kick his ass. Oh I'll kick his sorry ass." I muttered as I muttered more comforting words to her.

"I-i-it's okay Chad. Actually… I-I was th-the one wh-who broke up with him. I mean he still has Katie... I just can't t-t-take his jerkiness anymore." She muttered.

I froze. She knew about Katie all along?

"Anyways I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt. I guess it's just hard to break off a 1 and a half year relationship…" She muttered.

"I don't care about the shirt Sonny." I murmured as I crushed her back to me, sharing her pain. It hurts me to just see her like this.

She raised her head a bit, so that we were looking into one another's eyes. Our faces were so close our noses were touching.

I looked into her warm brown eyes, that were still watery and was red because of all of her crying, and silently told her to continue what she was going to say.

"Thank you." She whispered, her warm breath cascading on my face.

I smiled a soft smile. "Anything for you." I whispered back. Her eyes closed as my warm breath hit her face.

**AA's Version :D**


End file.
